


welcome to my nightmare

by orphan_account



Series: multiple chapter works [1]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Difficult Decisions, Gen, Horror, Love, Missing Persons, Multi, My First Horror Fic, My First Work in This Fandom, based on an alice cooper song, ill try my best, loosely based on jumanji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "welcome to my nightmare, i think you're going to like it."one night, bomin finds an old video game in his missing brothers room. he called his friends over to play the game, it was too late once they opened the video game and chose their characters.𝐡𝗼𝐫𝐫𝗼𝐫 𝐚𝐮!𝐯𝐢𝐝𝐞𝗼 𝐠𝐚𝗺𝐞 𝐚𝐮!𝐬𝗼𝐧𝐠; 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐜𝗼𝗺𝐞 𝐭𝗼 𝗺𝐲 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝗺𝐚𝐫𝐞 - 𝐀𝐋𝐈𝐂𝐄 𝐂𝐎𝐎𝐏𝐄𝐑
Relationships: Bae Seungmin/Lee Jangjun/Son Youngtaek | TAG, Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom, Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun
Series: multiple chapter works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734352
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. welcome to my nightmare

𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒚𝒆𝒓𝒔 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒂𝒓𝒓𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒅;

"𝓌𝒽𝒶𝓉'𝓈 𝓈ℴ 𝓈𝒸𝒶𝓇𝓎 𝒶𝒷ℴ𝓊𝓉 𝒶 𝓈𝓉𝓊𝓅𝒾𝒹 𝓋𝒾𝒹ℯℴ ℊ𝒶𝓂ℯ?"   
𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍 𝒏𝒂𝒎𝒆: 𝖼𝗁𝗈𝗂-lee daeyeol   
𝒂𝒗𝒂𝒕𝒂𝒓: 𝗅𝖾𝖾 𝗌𝖺𝗇𝗁𝗒𝗎𝗄 {𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖽𝗋𝖾𝖺𝗆𝖾𝗋}   
𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒓𝒚 𝒅𝒂𝒕𝒆: 𝗆𝖺𝗒 𝟤𝟦𝗍𝗁 𝟤𝟢𝟢𝟥   
𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒓𝒚: 𝟣𝟢   
𝒍𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒔: 𝗍𝗐𝗈 𝗈𝗎𝗍 𝗈𝖿 𝖿𝗂𝗏𝖾   
𝒘𝒆𝒂𝒌𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒔: 𝗐𝖺𝗄𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗎𝗉

"𝒾𝓉𝓈 𝒻𝓇ℴ𝓂 2003, 𝒾𝓉'𝓈 𝒽𝒶𝓇𝓂𝓁ℯ𝓈𝓈."   
𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍 𝒏𝒂𝒎𝒆: 𝖼𝗁𝗈𝗂-𝗅𝖾𝖾 𝖻𝗈𝗆𝗂𝗇   
𝒂𝒗𝒂𝒕𝒂𝒓: 𝗁𝗐𝖺𝗇𝗀 𝗃𝗂𝗆𝗂𝗇 {𝗐𝖾𝖺𝗉𝗈𝗇 𝖼𝖺𝗋𝗋𝗂𝖾𝗋}   
𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒓𝒚 𝒅𝒂𝒕𝒆: 𝗆𝖺𝗒 𝟣𝟩𝗍𝗁 𝟤𝟢𝟤𝟢   
𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒓𝒚: 𝟣𝟫   
𝒍𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒔: 𝖿𝗂𝗏𝖾 𝗈𝗎𝗍 𝗈𝖿 𝖿𝗂𝗏𝖾   
𝒘𝒆𝒂𝒌𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒔: mosquitos   
  
  


"𝒹𝒶𝓂𝓃, 𝒾 𝒸ℴ𝓊𝓁𝒹 ℊℯ𝓉 𝓊𝓈ℯ𝒹 𝓉ℴ 𝒷ℯ𝒾𝓃ℊ 𝓉𝒶𝓁𝓁"   
𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍 𝒏𝒂𝒎𝒆: 𝗄𝗂𝗆 𝖽𝗈𝗇𝗀𝗁𝗒𝗎𝗇   
𝒂𝒗𝒂𝒕𝒂𝒓: 𝖻𝖺𝗇𝗀 𝗄𝗐𝖺𝗇𝗀𝗁𝖾𝖾 {𝗐𝖺𝗍𝖼𝗁𝖾𝗋}   
𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒓𝒚 𝒅𝒂𝒕𝒆: 𝗆𝖺𝗒 𝟣𝟩𝗍𝗁 𝟤𝟢𝟤𝟢  
𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒓𝒚: 𝟤𝟣   
𝒍𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒔: 𝖿𝗂𝗏𝖾 𝗈𝗎𝗍 𝗈𝖿 𝖿𝗂𝗏𝖾   
𝒘𝒆𝒂𝒌𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒔: 𝗌𝗇𝖺𝗄𝖾𝗌

"𝓌-𝓌𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝒽𝒶𝓅𝓅ℯ𝓃ℯ𝒹 𝓉ℴ 𝓂𝓎 𝒶𝒷𝓈?"   
𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍 𝒏𝒂𝒎𝒆: 𝗅𝖾𝖾 𝗃𝖺𝗇𝗀𝗃𝗎𝗇   
𝒂𝒗𝒂𝒕𝒂𝒓: 𝖽𝗋.𝖼𝗁𝗈𝖼𝗈𝗅𝖺𝗍𝖾 {𝗆𝖾𝖽𝗂𝖼}   
𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒓𝒚 𝒅𝒂𝒕𝒆: 𝗆𝖺𝗒 𝟣𝟩𝗍𝗁 𝟤𝟢𝟤𝟢   
𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒓𝒚: 𝟤𝟥  
𝒘𝒆𝒂𝒌𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒔: 𝗌𝗍𝗋𝖾𝗇𝗀𝗍𝗁

"𝓌𝒽𝓎 𝓉𝒽ℯ 𝒻𝓊𝒸𝓀 𝒶𝓂 𝒾 𝒶 ℊ𝒾𝓇𝓁?  
𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍 𝒏𝒂𝒎𝒆: 𝖼𝗁𝗈𝗂 𝗌𝗎𝗇𝗀𝗒𝗈𝗈𝗇   
𝒂𝒗𝒂𝒕𝒂𝒓: 𝗃𝖺𝗇𝗀 𝗁𝗒𝗎𝗇𝗃𝗂𝗇 {𝖽𝗋𝖾𝖺𝗆𝖾𝗋'𝗌 𝗌𝗂𝗌𝗍𝖾𝗋}   
𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒓𝒚 𝒅𝒂𝒕𝒆: 𝗆𝖺𝗒 17th 𝟤𝟢𝟤𝟢   
𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒓𝒚: 𝟤𝟦  
𝒘𝒆𝒂𝒌𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒔: 𝖿𝗅𝖺𝗍 𝗌𝗁𝗈𝖾𝗌

"𝗌𝗎𝗇𝗀𝗒𝗈𝗈𝗇-𝗁𝗒𝗎𝗇𝗀, 𝑎𝑡 𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑡 90% 𝑚𝑎𝑑𝑒 𝑖𝑛 𝑐ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑎"  
𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍 𝒏𝒂𝒎𝒆: 𝖻𝗈𝗇𝗀 𝗃𝖺𝖾𝗁𝗒𝗎𝗇   
𝒂𝒗𝒂𝒕𝒂𝒓: 𝗃𝗂 𝗌𝗈𝗈𝖻𝗂𝗇 {𝗅𝗈𝗏𝖾 𝗂𝗇𝗍𝗋𝖾𝗌𝗍}   
𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒓𝒚 𝒅𝒂𝒕𝒆: 𝗆𝖺𝗒 𝟣𝟩𝗍𝗁 𝟤𝟢𝟤𝟢   
𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒓𝒚: 𝟤𝟥   
𝒘𝒆𝒂𝒌𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒔: 𝗆𝖾𝖺𝗍

"𝒹𝒶𝓂𝓃, 𝒿𝒶ℯ𝒽𝓎𝓊𝓃, 𝒹𝒶𝓂𝓃."  
𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍 𝒏𝒂𝒎𝒆: 𝗄𝗂𝗆 𝗃𝗂𝖻𝖾𝗈𝗆  
𝒂𝒗𝒂𝒕𝒂𝒓: 𝖼𝗁𝗈𝗂 𝗆𝗂𝗇𝗁𝗒𝗎𝗄 {𝗆𝖺𝗉 𝗋𝖾𝖺𝖽𝖾𝗋}   
𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒓𝒚 𝒅𝒂𝒕𝒆: 𝗆𝖺𝗒 𝟣𝟩𝗍𝗁 𝟤𝟢𝟤𝟢   
𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒓𝒚: 𝟤𝟣  
𝒘𝒆𝒂𝒌𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒔: 𝗌𝖼𝗋𝖾𝖺𝗆𝗂𝗇𝗀

"𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝒻𝓊𝒸𝓀𝒾𝓃ℊ 𝓈𝓊𝒸𝓀𝓈."  
𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍 𝒏𝒂𝒎𝒆: 𝗌𝗈𝗇 𝗒𝗈𝗎𝗇𝗀𝗍𝖺𝖾𝗄  
𝒂𝒗𝒂𝒕𝒂𝒓: 𝗅𝖾𝖾 𝗒𝖺𝗇𝗀𝗁𝗒𝗎𝗄 {𝖼𝗅𝗈𝗇𝖾 𝗈𝖿 𝖽𝗋𝖾𝖺𝗆𝖾𝗋}   
𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒓𝒚 𝒅𝒂𝒕𝒆: 𝗆𝖺𝗒 𝟣𝟩𝗍𝗁 𝟤𝟢𝟤𝟢   
𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒓𝒚: 𝟤𝟤  
𝒘𝒆𝒂𝒌𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒔: 𝗋𝗎𝗇𝗇𝗂𝗇𝗀

"𝒽𝒶𝓋𝒾𝓃ℊ 𝒶 𝓋𝒶ℊ𝒾𝓃𝒶 𝓈𝓊𝒸𝓀𝓈."   
𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍 𝒏𝒂𝒎𝒆: 𝗁𝗈𝗇𝗀 𝗃𝗈𝗈𝖼𝗁𝖺𝗇  
𝒂𝒗𝒂𝒕𝒂𝒓: 𝖺𝗌𝗀𝖺𝗋𝖽 {𝗌𝗂𝖽𝖾 𝗄𝗂𝖼𝗄}   
𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒓𝒚 𝒅𝒂𝒕𝒆: 𝗆𝖺𝗒 𝟣𝟩𝗍𝗁 𝟤𝟢𝟤𝟢  
𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒓𝒚: 𝟤𝟢  
𝒘𝒆𝒂𝒌𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒔: 𝖻𝗅𝗈𝗈𝖽

"𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈 ℊ𝒶𝓂ℯ 𝒾𝓈 𝒽𝒶𝓇𝒹."   
𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍 𝒏𝒂𝒎𝒆: 𝗁𝖺𝖾 𝗌𝖾𝗎𝗇𝗀𝗆𝗂𝗇 {𝖊𝖗𝖗𝖔𝖗}   
𝒂𝒗𝒂𝒕𝒂𝒓: 𝗄.𝗆  
𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒓𝒚 𝒅𝒂𝒕𝒆: 𝗆𝖺𝗒 𝟣𝟩𝗍𝗁 𝟤𝟢𝟤𝟢  
𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒓𝒚: 𝟤𝟤  
𝒘𝒆𝒂𝒌𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒔: 𝗇𝗈𝗇𝖾

because this was written using a fonts app, ao3 is making me have to write in a normal font, ill try to find away around it, love you guys, ~~hyerim


	2. i think you're gonna like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of it all, the day daeyeol went missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder, this fic is also on wattpad, if you find it on wattpad it is more than likely my account. love you all ~~~ hyerim

May 24th 2003;

daeyeol had left school during recess. his classes could wait, he had to play the new video game his friends gave him. it was called dream land. it had ten characters. it was so difficult to find a game with that many players. his little brother was at pre-school, and his parents were at work, he had the house to himself.

he turned on the game the minute he got home. he was in such a rush he didn't pay attention to who he was choosing, his little eleven year old brain was so excited. this was the newest video game, everyone was talking about it. of course daeyeol didn't pay attention to the loads of kids reported missing after the game was introduced.

his friends told him to be careful. "daeyeol, make sure that you're around someone while playing this, it can be very dangerous." they had said.

"what's so scary about a stupid video game?" he rolled his eyes, grabbing the disk and putting it in his backpack.

he chose ,the dreamer, daeyeol always loved to be the main character. after bomin was born, he became the main character in his parents eyes. so to be the main character on the video game meant everything to him. daeyeol jumped when a red light started showing on the screen.

suddenly the 10 year old boy was on a bench in the park. no one else was with him. it was just him and the lamppost. "where is this?" he asked looking around dreamily.

"dreamland..." a voice hummed. "who are you mr.voice?" he asked standing up. "dreamland...a place where children can play." the voice sang, the more it spoke the more distorted its voice came.

"where children can dr-" it was cut off by static. daeyeol was very confused. it was silent. he looked at himself, he didn't look like lee daeyeol.

"i'm so tall." he mumbled looking down at the ground. he was in the body of lee sanhyuk.

"lee daeyeol!" the voice shouted. the boy jumped in shock what could the voice know about him. how did it know his name?

daeyeol felt himself shoot up, and was met with a lovely bedroom. it was welcoming. "lee sanhyuk, one live lost." a voice echoed around him, it was different from the voice earlier. it was soft, similar to his step-mothers.

dayeol fell asleep again, after figuring out how to view his profile, his weakness. waking up. he had to stay asleep to survive. he met other people in his dreams. sometimes he would dream the same place as someone else. the other trapped kids were his escape from the chanting voices, the ghosts. the masked men on the way to murder him, and just as he's about to be killed, the dream changes. it's an endless loop. there was no way out. he had heard rumors of some who had escaped the game, but it was extremely rare. the only way out, was unknown to daeyeol. he had still aged while being stuck in the game. but his skills, his face, and his vocabulary had stayed the same as ten year old daeyeols, even tho he was now about 27 or 28.

that was another bad part of being stuck in the game. there was no clocks. the only count of time is that every time someone in a dream dies, is finally returned to the outside world yet lifeless. at that time, you know when it happens. the voice who greeted all the trapped kids, and daeyeol, get's louder with each lifeless escape.

it doesn't repeat it's charming song that they started with. the game wasn't that nice. it wasn't that kind of dreamland. every death filled return is met with a increasingly louder shout, of one single word. "nightmare."

the closer you are to the place of escape, the louder the voice is. only when daeyeol wakes up can he hear familiar voices. after he lost his first life, he hadn't woken up in nearly three years before the second life was lost. he didn't mind losing the life however. when he woke up he heard a voice for the first time.

"bomin-ssi!" his step mother yelled at the now six year old little boy.

"mom~~ please can we stay longer?? jaehyun-hyung and my other friends get to stay later. " the voice begged. daeyeol felt like crying, that was bomin's voice. the bomin who he didn't get to see grow up. the bomin he was jealous of three years of his life. the bomin he was still jealous of. his little brother, choi-lee bomin.

daeyeol was going to get out of this video game alive. because he has a little brother to tease, who has never even talked to him.

daeyeol was going to survive this game. and he would be the nightmare, not the game.


	3. i think you're gonna feel like you belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bomin finds the game

**_may 17th 2020_ **

it was saturday, bomin's parents had to work so the 19-year-old was alone in the house. he was going to move out as soon as he found an apartment. but he really didn't want to deal with that, it was his day off. so he did what any 19-year-old who had the house to himself would do, he called his friends. 

his friends arrived one after another. all glad to hang out, it had been a while since all nine of them could hang out. 

"so, what do you want to do bomin?" sungyoon asked hanging upside down on the couch, jangjun's head on his stomach. 

"well, i was looking through daeyeol-hyungs room the other day, and i found and old video game. it has ten characters on it. it's finally a game we can all play." bomin smiled happily, the one thing he hated about playing video games with his friends, there was never enough player options. 

"okay." jaehyun smiled, getting off jibeom's lap to grab the extra game controllers. 

as bomin and donghyun set up the console, jangjun looked at the package. "bomin, i don't think we should play this..." he said as he looked closer at the packaging. 

"hyung, it's from 2003, it's harmless." bomin insisted, rolling his eyes at his hyung. they always worry so much. 

"okay, let's play." youngtaek said grabbing a controller. he always loved to play video games. 

"since bomin is the one forcing us to play this, why don't you chose first?" jangjun rolled his eyes, not wanting to move from his position on sungyoon's stomach. 

"i pick lee sanhyuk." bomin smiled, trying to pick the option to be lee sanhyuk. "that's weird, i guess i'll be hwang jimin instead." he said selecting the blue square, it's color turning red. 

"bang kwanghee, what type of name is that?" donghyun joked picking his character. 

"i guess i'll pick next." jibeom said, gently pushing jaehyun off his lap. "choi minhyuk." he smirked selecting the square. 

"joochan!" donghyun yelled waking the boy up. 

joochan lazily grabbed a controller, picking the character next to jibeom's without a thought. 

soon everyone except for sungyoon, jangjun, and jaehyun had characters. "dr. chocolate, like chocolate abs." jangjun smirked finally getting off sungyoon. 

"jaehyun you chose, i have to make sure my blood isn't all in my head." sungyoon said slowly sitting up on the couch. 

"ji soobin. pretty name, much better than tag." jaehyun teased selecting his character. 

"and i guess that leaves me as..jang hyunjin." sungyoon smiled as he selected his character. 

the screen turned red as it pulled the players through it quickly. they were all confused, and trapped in a doll house. 

"hyungs!" bomin yelled standing up, as he said that he spotted the nine other people in the doll house. 

"damn, i could get used to being tall." donghyun smiled, he felt like a giant, it was amazing. 

"where's my dick?" joochan asked, looking down and seeing boobs. 

"why the fuck am i a girl?" sungyoon exclaimed, trying to stand up in the torture machines called high heels. 

"sungyoon hyung, at least you aren't 90% made in china." jaehyun complained, trying to not reveal his impractically huge boobs, as they were only covered with minimal fabric. 

"damn, jaehyun, damn." jibeom looked at the elder wide eyed, he was hot. 

"shut up you bisexual pervert." jaehyun flipped his lover off. 

"wait-where's jangjun?" sungyoon asked, turning around and seeing a relatively round man behind him. 

"w-where's my abs?" jangjun said his voice shocked, he prided himself with his abs. 

"i think they meant dr.chocolate as in that's the only thing he eats." seungmin joked, reciving a glare from jangjun. 

"what do these badges do?" bomin asked, tapping his badge twice. 

"choi-lee bomin; hwang jimin; weakness; mosquitos." an awful voice read, what he was saying projected in the air. 

outside the dollhouse, daeyeol was looking for what was wrong with this dream, when he heard it. he heard the horrid voice read out his brothers name. 

he heard many after words, about nine. there was one he recognized; bong jaehyun. there's no way his brother and his friends were here. was that the nightmare? to give him hope? he questioned. he walked back into the dollhouse, and went to the room he heard voices coming from. 

he opened the door wide, not expecting anyone to be there, instead he was met with nine avatars. "who are you?" one asked, he knew who it was, he knew that voice. that was bomin. 

"b-bomin?" he asked hoarsely. he hadn't spoken to anyone in months. 

"how do you know my name?" the young boy growled, this game was insane. 

"it's daeyeol bomin. i'm daeyeol." the elder said, tears welling in his eyes, although he couldn't see the real bomin, it was still bomin. 


	4. a nocturnal vacation

"daeyeol?" bomin asked in disbelief. there was no in hell that was his brother. 

"bomin, i know this sounds ridiculous but i can explain." daeyeol begged, it was rare that daeyeol begged. 

"then explain." youngtaek said, trying not to sound rude. 

"sit down and relax. until i tell you otherwise." daeyeol said glancing around the room, no monsters here, yet.

the group of ten sat down on the floor of the dollhouse. "this is the video game dreamland. it came out in late 2002, i was given the game by a friend on may 16th 2003. i got stuck here on may 17th 2003. i don't know how much time has passed exactly, there's no way to count time here. the only way i know that you're bomin? i lost a life a few months ago, because i woke up and got out of the dre-the nightmare. i was out of the dream for five minutes, i heard bomin talking with someone, jangjun i think?" daeyeol said, anxiously looking around. 

"how long do you think it's been since you went missing?" sungyoon asked trying to take off his heels. 

"i don't know. ten years?" daeyeol guessed, hands shaking as he waited for the true answer. 

"daeyeol, you've been missing for 16 years." seungmin said, glancing at daeyeol. 

"not suprising. sungyoon you better put those shoes back on." the eldest stated glancing at the avatar of sungyoon. 

"why?" the younger asked groaning, this was just getting worse and worse. 

"your avatar is jang hyunjin, my sister in this game. you're weakness is flat shoes, that includes barefoot, a friend of mine escaped because she took off her shoes." the eldest said seriously. 

"there's a way to escape!!" joochan yelled. he wanted to get out of here. 

"not a way to get out alive." the dreamer explained sadly. 

"what-" jibeom started but was immediately silenced.

"follow me." the dreamer whispered standing up, he helped jaehyun, joochan, and sungyoon stand up as well.

daeyeol started walking out the room. he was met with the sight of a baby barbie doll in a stroller. it was wailing loudly. 

"it just had to be the barbie dolls didn't it." he mumbled as he started pushing the stroller slowly. "we have to make the baby stop crying, before the barbie gets here. if she gets here, someone has to carry lee yanghyuk and run. dr.chocolate can run fast but you'll sweat alot." dayeol explained his voice monotone, not a single emotion shown. 

"joochan, sing to it." seungmin suddenly blurted, his eyes turning red for one second. 

joochan sighed as he walked over to the baby stroller. 

" _she's the queen,_

_shade machine_

_kiss the ring_

_best believe._

_i'm that glamazon_

_they know my na_ -" 

joochan was cut off. "joo... rupaul doesn't put babies to sleep." donghyun sighed shaking his head. 

soon, the wails became louder, and they started repeating a distinct word, "welcome." 

a barbie looking human walked behind joochan, the others didn't notice. the barbie like creature held a jar of blood in front of joochan's nose. soon the young boy dropped to the floor. 

"what happened!!??" donghyun yelled as they moved dreams. 

"joochan lost a life, he still has four left, make sure he doesn't smell or taste blood." daeyeol explained calmly. 

"how can you be so calm about this? he just lost a life!" jibeom exclaimed, he wanted to get out of here. 

"it's only one life jibeom, he still has four lives, do you know how many lives i have left jibeom? one life isn't that big of a deal." daeyeol said trying to stay calm as he tried to change the dream. 

"how many lives do you have left hyung?" bomin asked looking at his brother. 

"i have two lives left bomin-ssi. " the elder said closing his eyes, he wanted to change the dream. 

in split seconds the group of characters were flung up in the sky and then landed in a graveyard. it worked, he changed the dream on will, that was the first time he's been able to change the dream on his own. 

"jibeom..stop staring and help me retie this impractical fucking cloth." jaehyun muttered holding the back of his bikini like shirt behind him. 

"g-guys?" sungyoon mumbled as he lifted his feet up. 

"what, love? " jangjun asked walking over to his real-world lover. 

"where are my heels?" sungyoon asked shakily. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is formatted for wattpad, if things look weird it's because i was to lazy to re-format it.


End file.
